Adventure 12
Another Country Heard From The party hears from the Kindness, who is Edward Mathye, a former leader of the thieves' guild in Porthia. He has begun a civil war with the local thieves' guild, and his new group, The Kindred. Unfortunately, their battle is spilling out in the streets and he needs the party's help to turn the tide and end this war in the city. Gwydion returns, saying that he has hidden Abigail away, hopefully away from danger. He hears that they are needed in Porthia so he helps them and teleports them right outside the city and teleports away, wishing them luck. Hanging Out After Dark The party gets inside the city, apparently because the guards of the front gates were slain and replaced. Upon discovering that, they are quickly arrested. After they are put in jail, they are visited by Czar Cohis Co Harr, the mayor of the city, who realizes they are innocent of killing the guards, but keeps them locked up so they stay indoors until the sun rises and the curfew is lifted. Staying as they are told, they are then visited by a stealthy man named Giles Theabury. He breaks them out, having knocked out the guards with a sleeping poison of his own concoction. He leads them through the streets so they can meet Edward Mathye. They encounter a group of thieves and quickly dispatch them, avoiding the city's patrols and eventually reaching the hideout of The Kindred. Killing With Kindness The party meets Edward, who tells them that despite his efforts to stop the war from hurting innocents, he is losing his war with Envy, who is Ormund Desanto. So, despite his best efforts, the only way to end this civil war and save the city from the collateral damage, is to kill Ormund Desanto. The party accept their mission and Giles Theabury agrees to lead them to the entrance of the thieves' guild. Giles leads them there, then leaves and wishes them luck. Don't Envy the Dead The party makes their way down into the bowels of the thieves' guild, quickly dispatching several thieves on their way down to the room of Ormund. Eventually they make their way down to the room, where Ormund Desanto and several men are waiting form them. The party fights all the men and ultimately defeats and kills Ormund. His red energy then floats up and splits into 5 pieces and shoots out. When the party returns to the headquarters of The Kindred, however, they discover Giles Theabury injured and that Edward was assassinated when the party was out. The party leaves the city, having achieved a victory and suffered a defeat. Message From The Coast As the party leaves, they get a message from Loral Highborn, who has been taken captive by the Seven Sins in the Mothundyr Mountains. He allowed himself to be captured to give Akordia and Kara a chance to escape. They had to continue on to the capital and raise the Agrian army for the upcoming battle, as they lost Irandathia to Savriel and his followers. The party then heads north to save one of the Virtues.